


Todos vivimos en este amplio y vasto mundo

by WolfFromMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Multi, Todos son felices AU, alternative universe, oneshot (de momento)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFromMars/pseuds/WolfFromMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día como cualquier otro en la casa Egbert-Harley-Lalonde-Strider.<br/>Lo que les había costado meter todo eso en el pequeño buzón.</p><p>(Rating porque Dave es un malhablado)</p><p>(If you're interested in an English version of this, hit me up so I'll know if people would like a translation)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todos vivimos en este amplio y vasto mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Pues esto es lo primero que escribí de los cuatro mozuelos estos. Aún no le había pillado bien la maña a Dave pero creo que mejoré con los siguientes fics.

Antes de que el Sol pudiera verse claramente bañando las montañas con su luz, cuando solo algunos rayos podían escapar del horizonte, insinuando una figura que aún no se dignaba a salir, Jade ya estaba en pie.

Escaqueandose siempre de la masa de cuerpos y extremidades compuesta por sus tres amigos, Jade cerraba la puerta, con cuidado, para no despertar a nadie más y se lanzaba a la calle con un grito de energía, que habría hecho que cualquier otro ser que estuviese despierto a aquella hora, la mirara con escepticismo y enojo.

Este no era el caso de Bec, su leal perro de color nieve.

Después de una ronda de “Buenos días” que para ellos dos consistían en una mezcla de caricias y lametones, se lanzaban en dirección a los bosques cercanos a la casa, como si retasen al Sol a una carrera, entrando en un entorno que les era mucho más familiar, una arboleda que les recordaba al hogar.

John fue el siguiente en levantarse, quizás detectando la falta de pelo rizado que les envolvía por las noches como una tela de araña. Con un gruñido, se giró para comprobar el reloj de mesa, verificando sus peores temores. Si no se levantaba pronto iba a llegar tarde a clase.

Con ojos velados, movió a sus dos compañeros, murmurando algo que bien podría haber sido la hora, bien una petición de huelga estudiantil colectiva. Un día con sus personas favoritas viendo por decimocuarta vez Con Air era muy tentador, sin duda.

De Dave solo obtuvo un susurro del que solo pudo sacar en claro la palabra “mierda”. Clásico de Dave.

Sin embargo, Rose sí que se levantó, con un bostezo que pareció despejar el sueño de sus facciones, prefiriendo la siempre presente mirada penetrante que parecía poder revelar todos tus secretos.

John asumió que había hecho todo lo que podía y se levantó de la cama, dando tumbos hasta la cocina. Allí, como siempre, preparó el desayuno de los cuatro miembros de la familia, bacon y huevos para restaurar las energías de Jade, que volvería de su paseo con Bec en cualquier momento, tortitas para Dave, con demasiado sirope para propósitos “irónicos” como defendía él, sin podernos olvidar del zumo de manzana, unas tostadas para Rose, regadas con una buena taza de café y cereales de los Cazafantasmas para él mismo.

\- Buenos días John.- Dijo Rose, sentándose a la mesa, con el pelo perfectamente peinado y arreglado, como si llevase horas despierta.

\- Buenas.- Respondió éste, poniendo la mesa, con especial cuidado de no verter el café de Rose, el cual empezó a consumir ávidamente.

\- ¡BUENOS DÍAS!- Respondió también la puerta, abriéndose de par en par. Al parecer no les había respondido la puerta, sino Jade, que entraba con una sonrisa triunfante.- ¡Voy a darme una ducha rápida y vengo, que os tengo que contar algo super importante!

Cuando desapareció de la vista, John miró a Rose, tragando la cucharada de cereales que tenía en la boca.

\- Ha encontrado un nuevo árbol que no suele crecer por este clima.- Sugirió.

\- Yo me decantaría más por una raza de fruto silvestre con la que podrá deleitar nuestros paladares durante la comida.- John ahogó un quejido, con la boca llena de pequeños fantasmas de chocolate.

\- ¡Eso significa que tendré que aprender a cocinar con este lo-que-sea!

Rose asintió, descifrando la frase de John con éxito, a pesar de que éste hubiese hablado con la boca llena.

Siempre podría ser peor, John. Podría ser algo que tuvieras que hornear.

Otro quejido.

Mientras tanto, Jade acababa de irrumpir en el dormitorio, levantando las persianas y dejando entrar la luz del día, ignorando las quejas de un bulto cubierto de sábanas que insitía en permanecer en cama.

Con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno, Jade se lanzó a la cama, riéndose hasta quedarse sin aliento ante el gritito de sorpresa de Dave.

\- ¡Joder Jade, estás pegajosa y apestas! ¡Quita! ¡Que asco!

Jade seguía riendo, rodando por la gigantesca cama (habían tenido problemas encontrando una en la que cupiesen los cuatro cómodamente y que no se pasase de su presupuesto) mientras el rubio tanteaba a ciegas en su mesita de noche, encontrando sus gafas de aviador y poniendoselas en la cara.

\- Wow, ahora que te veo mejor, veo que estás mucho peor de lo que pensaba. Pareces una amazonas a la que han sacado de su hábitat natural y a la que han forzado a vivir en sociedad. Creo que estoy viendo pequeñas ramitas en el pelo. ¿Seguro que no has estado por ahí revolcándote entre la maleza con tu perro? Porque lo parece.

Pero Jade ya no estaba escuchando. Dave tendía a hablar sin cesar, solo por escuchar el sonido de su voz.

\- Te cojo la ducha.- Enunció con un tono alegre ante la desolación de Dave.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Sin mi ducha no soy nadie…!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Volviendo a la cocina, Rose acaba de sacar la planificación del día de hoy.

\- No tenemos ningún evento planeado para esta tarde y a menos que Dave no me haya informado de un examen de última hora, la sesión de estudio de hoy no será necesaria.

\- Podríamos ver una peli.

El problema es que tú siempre quieres ver una "peli" John. El creador de Netflix debe estar maldiciendo el día que decidió que cobraría una cuota mensual por sus servicios en vez de por cada visionado individual.

\- Es que una peli siempre es una buena elección.- Dijo el joven con una imperturbable sonrisa.

Rose levantó la vista, mirando a John con aire pensativo y chasqueando la lengua. Sacó un pequeño cepillo de su omnipresente bolso (¿cuándo lo había cogido? No se había movido de la mesa) y empezó a pasarlo por el pelo del joven, para su descontento.

\- Rooooose.

\- John.

\- Mi pelo está igual con cepillado o sin él. ¡Nadie se da cuenta!

\- Yo me he dado cuenta. ¿Estás insinuando que no hay nadie en la universidad con mayor capacidad de observación que yo? Halagador, ciertamente.

El moreno desistió. No se podía discutir con Rose. De todas forma, lo que hubiese ido a decir hubiese sido interrumpido por los dos jóvenes restantes que aparecían en al cocina en medio de risas por una parte y promesas de venganza por la otra.

Se sentaron a la mesa y Rose miró por unos segundos la masa de pelo oscuro y enredado que era la melena de Jade, volviendo a guardar el cepillo pues sabía que esa sería una batalla perdida.

\- Tío.- Dijo Dave, mirando fijamente a su plato.- ¿Me has dibujado un pene con el sirope otra vez? Esta broma empieza a ser un poco vieja.

\- Ojalá pudiera representar una figura fraternal con él, pero me parece que eso queda fuera del alcance de un incluso el más talentoso de los cocineros.- Intervino Rose mientras John intentaba disimular un risita.

\- Ja ja Rose. Acabas de ganarte la risa más sincera de mi vida. Hay niños que han oído carcajadas menos sinceras y han llorado ríos de…

\- ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Esta mañana Bec y yo hemos encontrado un río en medio del bosque! ¡Era cristalino! ¡Tan cerca de la ciudad y tan limpio! ¡Ha sido genial!

Dave permitió que le robasen el estrellato de la mañana, solo porque la alegría de Jade era contagiosa incluso en los horribles días en los que tenía que levantarse temprano como estos.

\- Por cierto- volvió a intervenir más tarde-, me ha dicho un colega de dibujo que hoy abren una heladería y que sus helados están cojonudos.

\- Dudo de la veracidad de éste compañero tuyo respecto a la calidad de los helados si todavía no han abierto dicha heladería.

\- Oye Rose, ¿no decías que no teníamos planes para esta tarde? ¡A mi me apetece helado!- Interrumpió John, recuperando su optimismo habitual, demostrando que por fin se estaba librando de la somnolencia mañanera.

\- ¡Yo me apunto a helados!- Contribuyó Jade, trayendo una sonrisa de ganador a la cara de Dave. Había ganado a los dos morenos. Tres contra uno.

Rose se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, terminando su café y sacando su pintalabios negro, preparándose para enfrentar el día como si fuese una viuda adinerada.

\- Podemos tomar helado.

\- ¡Y después podemos ir al cine!- Añadió John con esperanza.

\- ¡Creo que han sacado una nueva peli de Squiddles!- Aportó Jade. La traición se reveló en la mirada de John. Ambas chicas eran seguidoras de este universo de dibujos animados que era una suerte de My Little Pony pero con pulpos. A John, a pesar de su terrible gusto en general por el arte cinematográfico, no le caían en gracia estos personajes. Dave iría a verla, pero solo con propósitos irónicos.

\- Tres contra uno, John.- Comentó Dave bebiendo su zumo de naranja.

El joven no tuvo más remedio que claudicar. Helados y Squiddles entonces.

El día pasó como pasaba cualquier otro, con los cuatro amigos siendo inseparables, compartiendo espacio vital y besos como si de caramelos se tratasen, riéndose de las miradas confusas que recibían de extraños que aún no se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de los cuatro jóvenes y su característica relación.

Llevaban repitiendo su rutina, quizás con pequeñas variaciones, día a día durante tanto tiempo que ya nadie se molestaba en contar.

(O fingían no contar, mientras guardaban cada segundo como una preciada posesión)

Se habían convertido en una familia, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, hasta Bec había dejado de ladrarle a Dave cada vez que le veía, para alivio de éste.

Y lo más importante es que estaban juntos y eran felices.


End file.
